


Extra Credit

by reginasromanoff



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginasromanoff/pseuds/reginasromanoff
Summary: Regina is a 26 year old freshly divorced Psychology professor who has just moved to Boston from a small town in Maine called Storybrooke to get away from her past, Regina is searching to try and find a place where she fits in, because her whole life she has never felt like she completely belongs. Emma is an 18 year old who has just gotten out of the foster system, she has been afraid to be who she is her whole life out of fear of judgement but now in college she's starting to learn a lot more about herself with the help of her favorite professor.





	Extra Credit

Regina's POV

"Ugh, okay, now I have unpacked." I stared at all the full boxes around my empty apartment. The only things I had unpacked were a couple pairs of clothing and an old picture of me and my ex-husband.

I took a look around my apartment to see at least 20 huge boxes completely still packed. I paced around for a few minutes deciding if I should even bother opening up the boxes now. I sat down on a box nearly 3 feet away from the table with the picture of me and Robin on it. I let out a sigh as I stared at the picture, but then it me, I am free, I don't have to worry about him anymore. And soon a smile formed on my face. I am free for the first time in my life and it's amazing. I got up and turned the picture frame over. I still had all those pesky boxes I needed to unpack, but that's a later problem. "I'll do it tomorrow," I tell myself while damn well knowing I won't do it tomorrow, but I still like to think I will. I picked up my phone to check the time.

"Fuck it's 8:30 am I'm running late" I hurried around my apartment and grabbed all my stuff, and grabbed my keys off the counter, threw my red lipstick in my bag, and grabbed my blazer as I rushed out the door. I'm on the sixth floor and had no time to wait for the elevator so I rushed down all six flights of stairs and ran out the back door of the building. I jumped into my car turned on the radio and drove as fast as I could. When I finally arrived at the University there was almost no parking, but I finally found a spot after 10 minutes of searching, until some blonde teenager in a yellow punch buggy took my fucking spot. The girl gave me a smirk and had no remorse for taking my spot. So angrily I drove off and found a different spot.

I looked into the mirror in my car, fixed my hair and reapplied my red lipstick. I ran to class as fast as I could, I didn't want to be late on my first day, and wow heels were a bad idea. Finally, after the terrible traffic and the obnoxious student that stole my spot, I managed to get to class on time.  
"Good morning, class!" I said loudly to get their attention.

Most of them seemed to give me at least half their attention and in return, I got a half-assed good morning. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I could feel my palms getting sweaty. I was so nervous, this is the first real teaching job I have had. I looked around at my class trying to get a feel for the students, no one seemed to be paying attention to me except for a young looking blonde girl who I couldn't quite put my finger on why, but she looked so familiar. Her eyes seemed to be fixed on me, wherever I moved her eyes would follow we made quick eye contact and she gave me a smirk, that's where I remembered where I had seen her. She was the girl in the yellow punch buggy that stole my spot. "Great," I thought to myself, I already know I'm not going to like this girl.

"I am Professor Mills, this is my first year here teaching at this school, I just moved here in Boston from a small town in Maine," I said as I wrote my name on the large whiteboard in front of me. I could feel the tension in the air as I spoke to the class of 150 students. By this point, almost all the students were paying attention except for a few select students who were on their phones. A boy looking about 19 years old raised his hand. I wondered what I said that could warrant a question this early In my speech, we were barely 5 minutes into class, but I decided to call on him anyway.

"Yes, please say your name before your question so I can try to learn some names," I said as I gestured to him.

"My name is Killian Jones" he gave a smirk, "I was just wondering what town in Maine that you moved from."

"Well, Killian, not that it is any of your concern, but the town I am from is called Storybrooke." I tried to not show my annoyance, but I have never been great at hiding my feelings.

The young blonde girl continued to follow my movements with her eyes. I decided to ignore her and continue giving my speech about the class.

"This is psychology 101 section 3, please check to make sure you are in the correct class," I said, as I walked around, I was trying to see how long until she broke eye contact with me, but nevertheless, she continued. We made another quick eye contact, she smiled at me and winked. I gave a half smile back as I broke eye contact.

"I posted the syllabus online, the syllabus goes over every important date in this class, the topics we will be covering, how I score weight different assignments, and also information about office hours." I pulled the syllabus up on the projector for everyone to see, by this point we were only 20 minutes into class and I had lost almost everyone's attention, except for the blonde girl. I couldn't quite figure out why she was so intrigued with me, maybe she just wanted to taunt me for taking my parking space. Either way, she wasn't listening to what I was saying and too busy studying every move I make.

This first seemed to be dragging on forever, soon we were 30 minutes into class, she still hadn't looked away from me for more than a second. but I was so intrigued by her, it was like I was being studied, I still had 20 more minutes to see if she would raise her hand or say anything to give me a clue. I was still talking about the course material and grading scales, this class really was dragging on forever. A couple more students asked some more irrelevant questions about extra credit and absence policies. One girl named Lily Page who was sitting right next to the blonde girl asked about dropping your lowest test score. What felt like a thousand more questions later, there were finally no more so I let the class go about 5 minutes early. Everyone rushed out of the class, a few students came to introduce themselves of those few students were Belle French, Lily Page, and a few others whose names I couldn't quite remember. I figured the blonde girl would have come up and at least apologized for taking my spot, but I didn't see her so I figured she had left. Everyone had left the classroom and I let out a quick sigh of relief, thank god that class is over. I walked out to my car to see the young blonde girl leaning against my car. I rolled my eyes and let out a slight laugh, then gave an annoyed smile.

"Hello, um-" I paused and looked at her waiting to finally learn the mystery of the blonde girl's name.

"Professor," she gave me a devious smile, "I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Emma Swan." she stood up straight and moved nothing farther than two feet away from me and slowly put her hand out for me to shake it, I could sense her staring at me, but I didn't know what she wanted, but she did want something. I stuck my hand out to meet hers.

"Well, Ms. Swan, it was lovely to meet you and welcome to my class, but I must be going so if you wouldn't mind moving so I could get to my car" she was a very interesting girl, I couldn't put my finger on why, but she was very intriguing.

She gave one more quick smirk before slowly backing away from my car. She stood on the sidewalk and waited for me to pull out before she left. I pulled out of the parking lot and she gave me one last smile before walking away. The drive home had a lot less traffic than my drive there. I turned on the radio on and then right as I got home our song played, the song I danced to at my wedding. I turned off the radio pulled into the apartment parking lot and started crying. I don't know why I was crying. I wanted the divorce, he cheated on me! I wanted to move to Boston and he didn't want to come. He didn't want to try and make this relationship to work, but nevertheless, I did love him, and we were together since high school. I took a deep breath wiped away my tears looked into my rearview mirror to wipe away my tears and noticed that parked behind me was a yellow punch buggy. I scoffed to myself, there was no way it was that Emma girl from my class, but sure enough I see her sitting in the front seat of the car. 

She got out of the car and I slumped into my seat to try and avoid her but it was too late, she had already spotted me and already started walking over toward the driver's side of my car and knocked on the window. I could already see that annoying smirk on her face. Who the hell does this girl think she is? And why is she obsessed with me. I rolled down the window but not before checking to make sure my make up was fine.

“Yes, Ms. Swan, is there something I can do for you?”

“Well, in fact, Professor Mills, I was wondering how we keep having these coincidental run-ins?” She gave a devious little smirk. What the hell did this girl want?

“I don’t know Ms. Swan, you could tell me why you followed me home.”

She scoffed, “Me? Follow you? I live here! Why are you following me?”

I rolled my eyes, “I live here too.”

“Well, well, well, would you look at that. I guess fate has just brought us together.” She said in a very overdramatic and sarcastic tone. 

“Right, sure…” 

I opened the door to my car, pushing her out of the way. Grabbed my purse trying my best to ignore and walked at a faster pace than normal trying to ignore her, nevertheless, Emma persisted, following closely behind me.

I turned around and snapped, “Is there something I can do for you?”

“Well, now that you mention it, I there any type of extra credit I could do?”

“Today was the first day and you are already asking about extra credit? Also, if you had been paying any attention you would know I do not give extra credit.” I rolled my eyes and sped up my pace to lose her, but she sped her pace with me.

“Well, yeah but I already know I’m going to need it because there are just SO many distractions in class,” she said with self-righteous attitude. I just wanted to slap that smirk off her face.

“Distractions? What type of distractions?” I felt like every time she talked my eyes just wanted to roll back into my skull.

“Oh you know, just one very attractive teacher.” She smiled.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes for what felt like the 100th time, “oh really? Your excuse is me being attractive? Cute, but I’m not buying it.”

“What? You don’t think I could find you attractive?”

I stopped and turned around. “Ms. Swan I am your professor I know you aren’t hitting on me.”

“Hitting on you? Of course not.” I could sense the sarcasm in her voice.

“Ms. Swan that is very sweet of you but even if I wasn’t your professor I just recently divorced my husband and am not into women.” I pushed the elevator button waiting for it to come but it is so slow. 

“You say that now,” she took a step closer to me, now she was maybe 10 inches from my face, “but can you really be too sure?”

“Yes, Ms. Swan I am, and I am your professor and I would appreciate it if you treated with me respect.”

“Oh, professor you have no idea how much I would respect you.” She gave me another smirk. 

“Okay Ms. Swan, thank you but no thank you.” The elevator finally came and of course, she followed me into the elevator.

“What floor?’

“Six’

“Ohhh twinsies!” she said in an obnoxiously sarcastic voice. I rolled my eyes, again.

“Yes, I guess so.”

“But anyway professor, you say that now but I’d bet by the end of the semester you’ll be saying something quite different.”

“Why Ms. Swan you are very cocky aren’t you?” The elevator finally got to our floor. I stepped out as fast as possible picking up my pace again.

“I am not!” She said very adamantly, “I just know things and I can tell when people are lying, it’s my superpower.” 

We finally reached the end of the hall where my apartment is, “right, okay, your superpower.” I said mocking her.

“Yep, my superpower.” She said in a proud tone.

I fiddled around in my bag to find my keys and after a few seconds I pulled my keys out and unlocked my door,

“Goodbye, Ms. Swan.” I said with an annoyed smile, “see you in class”

“What? You aren’t going to invite me in?” She made a pouty face. “I’m hurt,” she said dramatically hitting her heart with her hands like I just shot her in the heart.

“Afraid not, have a lovely day Ms. Swan. You should get started on the homework.” I smiled one last time before closing the door,

As soon as I shut the door I leaned up against the wall and let out a sigh. I couldn’t get over how persistent she was. I could easily get her kicked out of my class for that, but there was something about her that intrigued me. I wasn’t quite sure yet but I am not going to be sexually involved with a student. I'm smarter than that… I am not even into girls, I learned that in college, and wow I did learn that.

After the long day I finally changed into more comfortable clothing and poured myself a glass of wine and looked through my empty pantry and fridge for something to eat, but I had nothing and I still need to unpack the boxes and I looked around at all the full boxes still surrounding my apartment. I’m going to do it this weekend I really need to. In case I have any company. I think that as if I had some friends here or even knew anyone besides that cocky young student. I couldn’t stop thinking about her all night. Why did she intrigue me so much, there was something different about her. For some reason, the thought of her brought a smile to my face, but there was no way I could be into her, that’s preposterous.


End file.
